Cause of My Pain
by Adnacia
Summary: Anko was left by her former teacher, Orochimaru. However, she has something to keep his memory alive in her heart. But what happens when he turns up one day? Short two-shot. Rated for mild language.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is an extremely short two shot. The idea came to me last night, also known as 3:00 in the morning. So if it does not make sense, that is why. And if there is any OOC-ness, I apologize. And if you are so inclined, please review. You can also flame. Just have a legitimate reason if you do flame. One other thing, I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. They all belong to Kishimoto (who I am not happy with!).

* * *

It was a secret that she would take with her to the grave. And at the rate she was going, the grave was not that far away. Anko Mitarashi sighed. She had just gotten back from a hard three day mission where she had gotten less than three hours of sleep the entire time. Her body was attempting to shut itself down so she would have no choice but to rest. She was fighting it though. She wanted to at least get out of her clothes and into her bed before she succumbed to peaceful slumber. All plans flew out of the window when she opened the door to her bedroom.

He was there. It had been so long. Ever since she had turned sixteen, they had met in secret. He was the one she had given her virginity to. He was the one who she felt some sort of emotion toward. He was the one who made her sigh and cry out in the dark. He was the one she was trying to protect and yet not arouse suspicion. He was the one who taught her almost everything she knew. He was the one had given her the curse mark at such a young age. He was the one who had left her all alone on a mission. Yet, he was also the one who she would run to when she felt the world closing in her. He was the one who would make the pain go away for just a little while. He was the one who had caused her pain that had not gone away in the past two years. Orochimaru was sitting on the edge of her bed looking like he did not have a care in the world.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Anko spat out. She was tired and now, to top it off, she was angry.

"Tsk. Tsk. Is that how you were taught to greet your superiors?" Orochimaru slightly taunted his former pupil. "And it has been a long time since we have met. That is not the proper way to greet an old friend."

"Old friend my ass." Anko said, her voice edged with steel. "Now answer my question. What the hell are you doing here?"

Orochimaru stood up and walked over to where Anko was barely standing. He did not say anything but instead took off her trench coat and threw it on the floor. Anko growled and attempted to push him away but that only made Orochimaru laugh a little. "No need to get so frisky, Anko. There will be time for that later."

"Like hell there will!" Anko moved away from him.

"You were not there two years ago. You left without a word! And then you just waltz in here like you own the place. You have some nerve, Orochimaru." Anko said as she moved toward the door. If she needed to make a quick escape, she wanted to be as close to an exit as possible and she did not relish the thought of jumping out of a window.

Orochimaru just moved over to where she was. _Damn!_ Anko thought. _I had forgotten how fast he was! And in my state, there is no way I will be able to outrun him! _"Anko, you always did have a tendency to hold grudges. I was not there because I knew that there was an ambush waiting for me." He smirked at the cold glare Anko was giving him. "I knew that you had set up a little surprise for me. Though it probably did not occur to you that if I did show up then your cover would have been blown."

"I couldn't get out of the village any other way! The Third was beginning to question my reasons for leaving the village so many times especially since you decided to attack!"

Orochimaru placed his hand on Anko's cheek and said, "You couldn't risk your village finding out that you were sleeping with an S-class missing nin. You couldn't bear the thought of betraying your precious village that only uses you. You couldn't-" Whatever else Orochimaru was about to say was cut off by Anko who was now running on pure adrenaline.

"You are one to talk about being used. You use people all the time! You used that Uchiha kid who came running to you after you promised him power. You are still paying for that mistake! He almost killed you! If Kabuto had not been there, you would be dead. He became stronger than you expected in such a short period of time. And you used me!"

"Yet you still came back to me." Orochimaru sneered.

"And for the life of me, I sure as hell don't know why." Anko replied as the weariness began to creep back into her body. "Now get out. I don't know why you are here, but just get out. You have hurt me more times than I can count and I don't want to be hurt again."

With that, Anko turned from Orochimaru who was a little stunned at what she had said. She must have been extremely pissed that he had not had any contact with her in the past two years. She must not have noticed the fact that she always returned from her missions unharmed. Or that some kind stranger who had mysteriously paid for her rent and utilities never dared show his face or mention a name. She never noticed his ways of caring for her. Orochimaru saw Anko strip off her clothes and pull a t-shirt on.

She fell onto her bed with a thump and pulled a blanket over herself. She sighed in relief at the feel of her bed. The sigh of relief soon turned to a sigh of annoyance when she felt the bed dip on the other side as a body climbed in beside her. She wanted to put up a fight but did not have the strength. She needed to save her strength for the next day, or whenever she woke up. She doubted that Orochimaru would still be there, but if he was, there would be questions that she would have to answer, and it was questions that she did not want to answer.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: If you are reading this, thank you for continuing on to the last chapter! I realize that the chapters are short, but this was all that I could think of. It worked for me. I was able to type these chapters in about one hour. Anyway, the reason this is here is because there will be another one of these at the end.

* * *

Anko woke up with a groan. There was light shining directly in her face and she was not happy. _Why the hell aren't the curtains closed?_ She mentally fussed. She slowly opened one eye and then the other. She turned her head to find the other side of the bed…empty. She snorted. What a surprise. He was not there. He never was. He had only stayed the night one time before and that was the night she had first came to him. But no more. He always left sometime during the middle of the night and she always managed to sleep through it.

She sat up and the blanket pooled around her waist. She reached up and ran her fingers through her hair which had come out of its ponytail at some point during the night. She glanced at the clock and started at the time. Six o'clock p.m. She knew she had been tired but not that tired. Not tired enough to sleep through the day. She quickly got out of bed and hurriedly got dressed. She flung open her bedroom door and took a step out of the door and caught a glance at her couch. She felt her heart wrench. She did not know if it was fear or not but at the moment fear was a pretty safe bet.

Orochimaru was still there. He had a look of amusement on his face. He had thought of this possibility but he would have thought that he would have been informed of this development. What a surprise it had been when he had heard the knock on Anko's door that morning and opened it to find a civilian holding a boy who appeared to be somewhere around the age of one. The woman had stuttered through a greeting before asking if she was at Anko Mitarashi's apartment. Orochimaru had just nodded, amused at the fear on the woman's face. She did not know why she was afraid of the man standing before her, but she just was. She had then told him that Anko had told her to drop off the little boy that morning. Orochimaru just reached over and took the boy from the woman before sending her off. He had then shut the door and set the little boy on the couch where he had stayed pretty much the entire day.

"Anko," He greeted. "Is there something you would like to tell me?" Orochimaru motioned to the boy who had squirmed off the couch and was taking slow steps towards Anko.

Anko sighed. She had thought that this would be avoided. _And it would have been if he had decided to stay away and not reappear out of the blue!_ She angrily thought. Instead of saying what she was thinking, she said, "This is _my_ son."

"And who would the father be?" Orochimaru asked even though it was quite obvious who the father was.

The boy had black hair which had not started growing until the past couple of months. His skin was almost as pale as Orochimaru's. And the skin beside his nose had a slight tint of purple to it. The boy had inherited his mother's eyes though which would be quite striking with his black hair.

"You are his father." Anko said as the boy finally reached her.

She bent down and picked him up. She had never been good with kids, but to her surprise she and her son actually got along. She had to have some help with her parenting skills but all in all, she had been doing a damn good job.

"Why would you keep something like this from me?" Orochimaru asked, his silky voice going slightly cold.

"I think you know why." Anko replied her voice steely.

"You were afraid that I would hurt the boy." Orochimaru replied with a short laugh. "Anko, why would I do that? After all, with him having inherited my genetics, there would be no reason to conduct any kind of experiment on him. Though it would be interesting to see how things are different between mine and his body." Orochimaru said the last part almost to himself but still loud enough for Anko to hear.

"You will not lay a finger on my son." Anko said as she pulled the boy closer to her.

Orochimaru wagged a finger at her. "Anko, you should not be so selfish. That would be _our_ son. It is only right to share."

Anko sucked in a breath. She knew that her son was picking up on her fear but she was trying to calm herself. "I will not share my son even if you are his father!"

"Anko, that hurts me." Orochimaru said. "I will have a part in my son's life. If you would like things to go better for him, I suggest that you cooperate with me. If not, one day the boy will be missing and then you will have to tell your precious secret to the Hokage and everyone will know who the mysterious father is."

Anko opened her mouth to reply that he could not take her son from her, but she knew he could. She knew he would. "What would cooperating with you mean?" She asked him as she shifted the boy in her arms who had decided that the timing was perfect for a nap.

"When the boy is old enough to be trained, you will ask for an extended leave from the village. He will not be trained by anyone here. You will bring him to wherever I may be and both of you will stay with me. When the boy is of age, you can leave. He can stay with me or go with you."

Anko sighed. She knew that her son would stay with his father; he would make sure of that. And that meant that she would never see Konoha again. There was no way that she would leave her son alone with him for as long as she was alive. Even though she knew that she could be sick and sadistic, she paled in comparison to Orochimaru. And someone had to be there to tell her son the ways of the Leaf Village. She knew that Orochimaru would mention his home in disgust and would have her son trying to take it down.

"I'll let you know when he is of age." Anko said.

"I will make sure of it." Orochimaru said as he walked over to his child and the child's mother. He caressed her cheek and placed a hand on the boy's head then he was gone.

Anko sighed. She knew that he would be looking in on her or have spies who would. She knew that she could not protect her baby boy forever. This was a moment where she almost wished that she had given him up for adoption so that he would never have to know who his father was and would never have to be bothered by him. But she would not have been able to live with herself if she had done that. As her thoughts turned once again to Orochimaru, she gave a rueful smile. He had caused her pain and would continue to cause her pain, but there was something to be said for it. If it did not kill you, it made you stronger. And with all the pain she was experiencing, she was going to be damn strong one day and would be able to get her son out of his father's clutches somehow.

* * *

A/N: If you enjoyed this, there might be a third chapter or a separate story that will act as a sequel just to see how things are going. But that will only be if enough people ask for it (And that means one or more). I already have an idea to work on but it depends on how it develops and if I am still on this kick. I'm also working on a separate story for this couple. So give me your feedback!


End file.
